You've made me perfect
by 9Lives
Summary: Raito thinks of the old days. Anal,Bi,Oneshot,Oral,PWP,Yaoi. [RaitoxL]


He had thought of everything. His plan had been just perfect, difficult and full of risk, but perfect. No place for a possible mistake, not even the smallest, the future of Earth depended of it. 

But if the plan was perfect, how was it possible? How had he ended like that? Oh yes, now he remembered. He had borne in mind the fact that Ryuuzaki would want to have him so close as possible, of course. But he had not guessed that he would chained each other together, a little mistake, not a really problem for his plan.

Not for his plan, that was true. It had ended up so well he almost doubted it was really. He was so close to become the god he really was, just a few stones in his way but nothing a god can't deal with. And then, why those images kept playing in his head, why those old days when they were cuffed together kept returning to him over and over again?

He remembered that first time. Late night, in front of the screen as always, Ryuuzaki seemed very awake, not showing any hint of being tired other than his typical dark bags under the eyes. That annoyed Raito. Ryuuzaki's mind worked perfectly with almost no rest at all. But he needed to sleep at least six hours if he wanted to feel well enough and be able to think and analyze at 100 of his capacity. It was as if nothing could turn his atencion away from his target more than a few seconds. His mind aimed to Kira and there were nothing capable of tear it from that. He even ate his sweets with eyes fixed on the screen.

He remembered the need of having those black eyes looking at him. At him. Not at Kira. He remembered himself sitting up and taking the few steps separating them, rolling L on the chais till the detective was facing him and then grabing his shirt, ready to punch him right in the face again. Instead he had claimed L's lips in a fierce kiss, putting all his rage into it, bruising the tender skin till he felt the atonished detective start to awnser. Oh God. How he remembered the sweetness of his tongue, the feeling of those long arms around his neck and the bony body against him.

He had led Ryuuzaki clumsily to the nearest wall, pinning his wrists above his head and rubbing their bodies together, and the evidence of the other boy's need between his legs had almost driven him insane. He had ripped the buttons of L's pants with his free hand and searched the hard hot flesh in there, stealing pleasure sounds from the older man's throat. He felt a rush of power, real power, running through his veins when the first plea escaped Ryuuzaki's lips, and then he'd realiced that strong need for power was something very much like Kira's. That made him smile briefly now at how perfect had been his plan. The next thing he remembered erased the grin from his lips and made him gasp softly. He had felt Ryuuzaki's knees go weak and his wrists struggling to get free of Raito's grip. "Please?", was the simple plea while the black wide eyes looked down at his groin. He had freed L's hands and the detective automatically had gone down on his knees, opening buttons and zipper and reaching for Raito's cock as it was something vital.

The heat of that skilled mouth was something he would always remember, and the vision of that man, maybe the most clever and unique person he had met, on his knees, sucking him as one of his loved popsicles was the hottest thing in the world. He had almost came, but that was not how he wanted it to be. He needed to feel the power of hearing L gasping, crying, pleding for more. So he yanked at the other boy's hair putting him on his feet and kissing him hard while his fingers caressed the hard cock of the detective, whose nails were scratching the skin of his back.

"Turn around", and the black-haired man did as told, facing the wall, and Raito took advantage to grab his wrists again pinning them. He could remember every word he had said then. "You owe me one", he'd breathed against L's ear, his mouth travelling down to his neck, and his hands studying the firm flesh of his belly, the bony edges of his hips, thes soft heat of his inner thighs... "You owe me a big one, Ryuuzaki", he repeated. "You spyied me, accused me, put me in a cell...", his lips ghosted over his soulder and his free hand reached his cock, touching teasingly. "...you even have me cuffed to you. Look. Look what you've done now?". Raito enphasized his words rubbing his erection against L's bare ass. "I think I deserve a reward for all that, don't you?"

He remembered the anticipation, the strong need while he spat on his own hand, using the saliva as a cheap substitute for lube on his cock. "O...Of course you think so," had answered Ryuuzaki, breathing hard. "you don't like to loose". Raito push in, hard and deep, his teeth sinking into the flesh, one of his hands closing around L's hard saft. The coment had been mora a turn on than any other thing. 'Cause Ryuuzaki was a challenge. Ryuuzaki was bold and defiant and smart, and having him was as possessing an innusual, rare jewel. And fucking him was like biting an exotic fruit no one have tasted before, both sweet of candies and acid of cutting accusations. The tiny trickle of blood in his mouth, like drinking from the forbiden wine of gods...Oh, yes. In that moment he was almost a god, making that unnusual creature coming between his fingers, spaming and contracting around his cock. "Ryuuzaki...", had called in the highest moment, while coming inside L's warm body, "Look what you've done...", that was a divine feeling, so suitable for a god."...you've made me perfect".

That memory sent him over the edge, coming hard, crying his pleasure.

-Wow! You... you were fantastic, Raito! Not that you're not all the times... but today you seemed to be... inspired!- said Misa, giggling a little and cuddling against him.

Releasing Misa's hips and opening his eyes he came back to the present. A present when L was dead.No. He was L now. And Kira, and God. But he have never felt so powerfull and so close to a god again.


End file.
